


Seven Kinds of Naughty

by Wendy Winchester (Songbrd21)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon verse, Cas is obsessed with dancing, Cas loves electric dance pop, Cas wears sexy clothes, Clubbing, M/M, Nightclub, Shipper Sam, Top Dean/Bottom Cas, dance club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbrd21/pseuds/Wendy%20Winchester
Summary: Cas has discovered a kind of music that moves him like no other. Dancing to this music in sexy night club clothes has become an obsession he is desperate to keep hidden...Especially from Dean....
Relationships: Cas and Dean, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	1. A CD Started It All

Castiel had never really had an interest in dancing. Most of the music he heard in Heaven wasn’t exactly conducive to it and he didn’t spend much time on Earth; at least, not that he remembered thanks to Naomi’s reprogramming. So, when he found a home burned CD that had belonged to Charlie under the fridge in the bunker, he didn’t foresee himself being affected by whatever music was on it. He had been very _very_ wrong.

Purely out of curiosity he went into his room, popped the CD into his laptop (Sam had insisted he needed one of his own), and hit play. What came out of his laptop’s meager speakers was a type of music he’d never heard before. He would later learn it was called electric dance-pop. Without meaning to, his upper body began moving, albeit clumsily, to the beat. His eyebrows went up when he realized the music had actually moved him enough to, well, _move_. He’d never experienced anything like it before and he liked it…a _lot_. It just made him feel so _good_. It wasn’t a feeling he was used to enjoying outside of hanging out with Sam, Jack, or Dean.

He quickly became addicted to the fast beat and decided he wanted to learn to dance to it properly. It was then that his secret obsession began….

* * *

Dean stared in confusion at the pair of knee-length denim shorts that somehow found their way into the laundry he was preparing to wash. He knew they sure as Hell weren’t his. He took them to the library to ask his brother.

“Hey, Sam? These yours?” he asked as he walked into the room where Sam was currently drowning his sorrows in research.

Sam looked up at the pair of shorts his brother was holding. “No. Maybe one of the…” his expression became downcast and his voice, quiet, “…the others left them here,” he said in reference to their apocalypse friends who had died at Michael’s hands.

Dean frowned. “Maybe.” He put the shorts aside and resumed folding the clothes only to find yet another piece of mystery clothing. His eyeballs bulged as he stared at the black mesh t-shirt in his hand.

Sam happened to look up at that moment and his expression mirrored Dean’s. “Whoa.” He stood and walked over to his brother. “That is one _serious_ dirty dancing shirt right there.”

“Yeah. What the Hell?” Dean said with a quiet, baffled tone.

* * *

Cas had just finished his secret activities and went to put his clothes in his hamper when he suddenly froze. Quiet terror gripped him as he realized he’d left his outfit from two nights ago in the dryer.

The entire walk to the laundry room Cas thought of excuses as to why he had clothes of that type. His heart sank when he opened the dryer and his clothes weren’t there. _Damn it._ He went to the library and saw his shorts and shirt folded on one of the tables.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said warmly.

Cas swallowed. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean noticed Cas was looking at the odd clothes he’d found. “Crazy duds, huh? Sam figures one of the apocalypse world people owned ‘em.”

Cas nearly sighed with relief. He didn’t need to come up with an excuse after all. He smiled slightly. “Yeah. Crazy.”

* * *

Cas waited until the brothers went on a supply run to turn on his music. He changed out of his usual attire into a pair of denim cut-offs and a navy-blue tank top that hugged his muscles perfectly.

His chosen song, which was very loud because, as an angel, he didn’t have to worry about his hearing, was full of electronic voice warps, beat drops, and suggestive lyrics. He couldn’t get enough of it.

He swayed his hips to the beat. He knew his movements were very unangelic but they made him feel good. He just hoped Dean would never find out that he wished he could dance like this for him.


	2. The Nightclub

When Dean opened the door to the bunker he heard the beats of some very loud music coming from down the hall to the dorms. “What the Hell?” He turned his head behind him. “Sammy, you leave on some music when we left?”

Sam’s eyes flattened into a suspicious glare. “No,” he said as he pulled his gun from the waist of his jeans.

They were almost to the source of the sound when it suddenly turned off. The brothers continued, cautiously, to move forward. The began opening doors, one at a time, finally ending up at Cas’ door. They opened it and found the angel sitting on his bed reading a novel. He looked up and when he saw their guns his head tilted in confusion and concern. “What’s going on?”

Dean holstered his gun and relaxed a bit. “Did you hear really loud music a minute ago?”

Cas looked truly perplexed. “Music? No, and I’ve been here reading the whole time.”

Sam frowned. “I don’t get it. We both heard music.”

Cas shrugged.

“Let’s go check the security camera footage,” Sam suggested.

* * *

Cas was _very_ glad he’d disabled the camera in his room weeks ago. He would be mortified if they saw what he’d been doing. He sighed and nodded his head like he’d made a decision. It was time to do his dancing somewhere else. Somewhere he _knew_ Dean wouldn’t be caught dead going to.

* * *

“Hey, Dean? We got a case,” Sam announced as he stuck his head into the kitchen.

“What is it?”

“Something’s been killing people in dance clubs. I think it’s a werewolf.”

“Where?”

“A night club about twenty minutes from here, actually.”

Dean's eyebrows rose. It wasn't often they had a case so close to home. “Let’s roll.”

“We should change first. Flannel really isn’t night club wear.”

Dean rolled his eyes but complied. After a few minutes, they were both in loose-fitting jeans and v-neck t-shirts.

* * *

Dean looked up at the neon sign that read “Mythril” and grimaced. “Ugh. Why does it have to be a nightclub? They never have good music,” he groused.

Sam cocked an eyebrow. “You mean cause they play music from this millennium?”

Dean pursed his lips in annoyance. “Yeah. That.”

They walked into the club which was surprisingly large and packed for a place in their county. The building was two floors high. The first floor had a huge dance area with a bar toward the back and tables littered around the edges. There was also a really nice raised stage. The second floor was all tables, couches, and plush chairs. The middle of the upper floor was cut out and had a railing around the edge.

Dean was surprised that it wasn’t as dimly lit as he’d imagined. It was low lighting, sure, but in all the shows he’d seen that had a scene in a club like this the lighting had been reducing to just strobe/spotlights. He could actually see all the people here, which made their job easier.

Dean quickly found a woman with big boobs and a scandalous outfit to question. “Hi,” he said as he flashed a smile.

The woman smiled. “Hi yourself.”

“My brother and I are looking for a new club to hang out at but we heard there’ve been some murders in clubs around here. Is this one safe?”

The woman blinked in surprise at the question. “No murders that I know of.”

Dean smiled again. “That’s great. Thanks!”

“You wanna dance?”

Dean shook his head. “Nah. Promised my brother it’d be just some bro time tonight. Raincheck?”

“Sure, if I see you again,” the woman replied with an understanding smile.

“So probably not this place,” Sam said as he looked around.

“Let’s look around anyway; just in case.”

“Yeah.”

'Fantastic baby' by Bigbang playing (A/N: Click [here](https://youtu.be/AAbokV76tkU?t=4) to listen to the song.) as they wandered toward the stage area and while dean watched the sea of bodies move for a moment he saw Sam stop dead in his tracks, his jaw dropping to the floor.

“Sam?”

“Oh…my…God….” Sam said slowly and with a tone of complete disbelief.

“What?” Dean asked.

Sam simply jabbed a finger in the direction of an area near the stage that had a spotlight on it.

Dean turned around and saw a man with dark brunette hair dancing in the spotlight. He was wearing mesh shirt identical to the one Dean had found in the laundry and a pair in denim cutoffs that hugged his ass just right. Dean hoped Sam couldn’t see his appreciative smile as he admired the man’s body. After a second he turned to his brother. “What? It’s just a dude dancing.”

“Uh huh. Wait until you see his face,” Sam said, his expression indicating there was something Dean was missing.

Dean made a confused face before turning his gaze back to the man. After a moment said man turned so his face was visible to them and Dean suddenly froze. “C… Cas?” he managed after a moment.

Cas swished his head to the music then stuffed his hands in his pockets and swung his hips. A shoulder roll followed but what really made Dean’s mouth go dry was when Cas put his arms in the air and began a body roll to the front that looked like he was slowly screwing the air.

Sam almost stepped in to get Dean’s attention but he realized that this might be something that finally got his brother to admit he had feelings for their best friend.

Dean’s jeans began to get uncomfortably tight in the crotch and although a tiny voice in the back of his mind was telling him to adjust his dick to relieve the pressure he just _couldn’t_ move.

When the song ended Cas stopped moving. A smile Dean had never seen on him graced his features. The smile looked simply _joyous_. That smile vanished and morphed into abject terror when he saw Dean and Sam. It took less than three seconds for him to run away from them at top speed and he quickly exited through the back door.


	3. An Exchange of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took a bit. Had writer's block. But the episode with Dean and Cas in Purgatory for a second time cleared it. :)

* * *

Cas felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Dean knew. Dean _knew_ what he’d been doing. How was he even going to _begin_ to explain himself? He knew Dean and Sam would likely take a while to get home (Honestly, they were probably still in shock) so he hurried as fast as he could to his truck and gunned it all the way back to the bunker.

* * *

As soon as he was home he ran to his room and threw all his dance clothes in his hunting bag. Maybe if he played dumb, told them they saw a doppelganger or a shifter, he could avert disaster. He put on his usual outfit, fixed his hair the way it usually was and sat down to do research on his computer. He’d only been looking for cases for about five minutes before he heard a knock at his door. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before answering. “Yes?” 

The door opened and Sam came in, obviously trying to keep his expression gentle. “Hey, Cas.”

Cas put his book down and smiled. “Hi, Sam. What’s up?” He prayed his expression didn’t give away his fear.

“We, um…. We saw you at the club,” Sam said awkwardly. “Are you okay?”

Cas cocked his head to one side. “Club? What club?”

Sam was confused. “The one we saw you dancing at.”

Cas laughed. “Me? Dancing at a club? Do you even understand how _ridiculous_ that sounds?”

Sam pursed his lips in thought. “Yeah, but we saw you. Unless Jimmy had a twin brother….”

“Or a shifter has taken my form,” Cas offered.

“I suppose,” Sam said with skepticism. “Okay. I’ll tell Dean about the shifter idea.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s still in shock because he thinks he saw you dirty dancing,” Sam replied with a smirk.

Cas laughed again. “Well, now you can put his mind at ease.”

* * *

Dean wasn’t buying it. “He’s full of crap.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time a shifter turned into one of us,” Sam rebutted.

“No. But think about it, Sammy. What are the odds that a shifter would copy Cas just to go clubbing? Not to mention he was wearing the same shirt I found in the laundry.”

Sam sighed. “Well, then _you_ can come up with an explanation because I got nothin’.”

* * *

Dean laid on his bed, racking his brain for some kind of explanation before he confronted Cas about lying. It did seem completely insane. The idea that Cas would do anything sexy on purpose was just…. But God _damn_ the image of Cas undulating his hips like that would be his jerk off material for a long time coming.

Dean knew he was bisexual. He’d known it since he was a teenager but he’d decided it was just easier to stick with women. He’d had crushes on men before but he’d never felt…love for any of them. It killed him because he knew Cas deserved better. He was way too much of a screw-up. But after seeing Cas dance like that, seeing the unbridled joy on his face, it made him want to see those kinds of expressions on him more often. And maybe, just maybe, telling him how he felt might make him smile, even if Cas didn’t feel the same way.

* * *

The next morning Dean was sitting at the kitchen table when Cas walked in wearing, for the first time, the sweatpants Dean had insisted he needed a while ago and his usual dress shirt. What was _un_ unusual about the shirt was it was hanging open, exposing all the drool worthy flesh that Dean didn't usually get to see.

He swallowed thickly and then glared briefly at his rapidly hardening dick. _Traitor_ he thought. 

"Good morning, Dean," Cas said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

God damn it. Why did he have to have a voice made for phone sex? "Mornin', Sunshine," Dean managed to croak out.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Bout as well as usual," Dean replied in a slightly more normal voice. Cas dropped the spoon he was using to stir his coffee and bent over to pick it up giving Dean an amazing view of his firm, ass. Dean couldn't stop his mind from picturing himself shoving his dick in that perfect ass over and over again. He didn't manage to tear his eyes away until Cas stood up. 

Cas looked over at Dean and concern etched its way onto his face. "Dean, are you alright?" He began to walk toward his friend. 

Dean tried very hard to keep his breathing even. "M'fine."

"You look flushed," Cas said he reached Dean's position. He put his hand onthe hunter's forehead and was surprised by said hunter's eyes going impossibley wide and his chair getting shoved backward.

Dean stood so fast he was amazed he didn't klunk his head on Cas' chin. That chest, that fantastic chest with nipples he desperately wanted to suck on had been a mere eight inches from his face. "I...I uh...I gotta go clean my guns," he said much faster than he meant to. And with that, he headed toward his room. 

Cas stared in confusion as his best quick walked away. 

* * *

Did Dean feel a little guilty having jerked off to thoughts of Cas? Sure. Did he think it was his fault. **_Hell no._** The image of the angel undulating his body in that club had kicked his libido up to eleven. He decided Cas _had_ to be lying and once he was completely calm he cleaned up and went off to the angel’s room.

* * *

Dean knocked on Cas’ door. “Can I come in, man?”

“Of course,” came Cas’ muffled reply from the other side of the door.

Dean walked into the room, keeping his expression as even as he could. “I know you’re lying, Cas.”

“What?”

“I _know_ that was you at the club,” Dean said with a resolute stare.

“I already told Sam….” Cas began.

“You might be able to sell Sam that story but not me,” Dean replied, hoping his expression conveyed how ridiculous the idea was.

Cas was quiet for a moment. His mind was going a mile a second trying to come up with some other explanation. Finally, he realized nothing was going to fix this. He sighed heavily. “Yeah. That was me. Laugh at me quickly so I can go back to my book,” he said bitterly.

“I’m not gonna laugh at you,” Dean said seriously.

Cas looked at the hunter with skepticism. “You’re not?”

Dean shook his head. “No. You…” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “...you looked really good. I had no idea you could move like that,” he finished with a tentative, yet genuine, smile.

Cas was stunned silent. Dean was _complimenting_ him on his dancing? He _never_ would’ve expected that in a million years. When he finally found his voice he said, “You…like my dancing?”

Dean swallowed. “Yeah.”

“I don’t understand. I was _sure_ you’d tease me about it.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean sat on the end of Cas’ bed, “I saw the look on your face while you were movin’ and it was obvious it makes you happy. And I have embarrassing secrets too, so I really can’t make fun of you for it without coming off like a total hypocrite.”

Cas’ mouth quirked in a smile. “Because you and Sam are _so_ good at avoiding hypocrisy.”

Dean huffed out a small laugh. “You’re _not_ wrong.”

“So what’s your secret?”

“Huh?”

“Your embarrassing secret. You know mine. It’s only fair,” Cas said with an impish smile.

Dean sighed. “Okay, just… don’t tell Sam okay?”

“Of course not.”

“One time when I was nineteen, my girlfriend made me try on her pink satin panties. And they uh, well, I kinda liked it a little.”

Cas’ eyebrows shot up as high as they could go. “That’s definitely surprising. I don’t know if I’d call it embarrassing though.”

Dean looked at his friend with disbelief. “How is that _not_ embarrassing?”

Cas shrugged. “Underwear is underwear to me. As long as it’s comfortable, why not? It’s not like you were wearing diapers or something.”

Dean chuckled lightly through his embarrassed smile. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “So, how long have you been dancing?’

“A couple of months. I found one of Charlie’s old CDs and the music just… made me feel so _good._ I wanted to learn how to move to it so I found instructional videos online. Once I felt I knew the moves well enough I bought some appropriate clothing and just started dancing whenever you and Sam were on a case.”

“Why’d you go to a club?”

Cas chuckled. “Ironically it was because I was trying to avoid being seen by you.”

Something suddenly clicked in Dean’s head and he snapped his fingers. “That night we heard music in the bunker. That _was_ you!”

Cas ducked his head with a shy smile. “Yeah.”

“I _never_ thought of you doing something sexy on purpose; not in a million years,” Dean said with a laugh.

Cas’s eyes widened briefly. He _can’t_ have heard that right. “Sexy?” he asked tentatively.

Dean froze. He hadn’t 100 percent decided to tell Cas about his feelings yet. It was just a thought.

“You think I’m… sexy?”

“Um,” was Dean’s oh-so-elegant answer.

“But you’re only attracted to women,” Cas pushed a little further. A small hope was blooming in his chest and he was terrified the blossom would be trampled on.

Dean swallowed hard and looked down. “I ah, I’m bi, actually.”

Cas could barely breathe. Could this be real? Very slowly he put his hand to Dean’s cheek. “Dean,” he said quietly as he turned the man’s face upward. “how do you think of me?”

Dean’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as he realized what was happening. Cas was _into_ him. He looked into Cas’s eyes as the wheels turning in his head went from zero to sixty in a millisecond. “I think of you like this.” And with that, he grabbed the back of Cas’s head, pulled him close, and finally tasted the lips he’d been dreaming about for the last few years.


End file.
